


How did I get roped into this? They aren't even my kids!

by stillusesapencil



Series: 25 days of ficmas [15]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Dad!Steve, Gen, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillusesapencil/pseuds/stillusesapencil
Summary: Steve takes the kids christmas shopping. As usual, chaos ensues.





	How did I get roped into this? They aren't even my kids!

“How did I get roped into this? They’re not even my kids!” Steve groans, as he catches sight of Max and Lucas disappearing around the corner. 

“We wanted to go Christmas shopping,” says Mike, with a shit-eating grin reminiscent of his sister’s. 

Steve rolls his eyes. 

El, with Mike sticking close behind, speed away, on the hunt for a gift for Hopper. Will goes by quietly (is the kid ever anything but quiet) looking for a gift for his mother. Dustin pokes Steve’s bicep. 

“Does this look good for my mom?” He is holding a rather large stuffed cat with tacky, patchy, orange fur. 

Steve fumbles. “Um…I don’t know about that, buddy.”

“Well, I wanted to get her a real cat, but I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“I don’t think so either. How about you get her something nice, like a necklace or something like that?”

Dustin nods. “Okay.”

“Okay.” 

El and Mike go past again. Lucas sprints by, being pursued by Max. Steve wonders what the kid said. 

After approximately three hours in the store, Steve manages to round up all the children, gifts in tow. Steve gives El a piggy-back ride as Dustin crashes into his side repeatedly and Lucas and Max and Will and Mike orbit them in noisy ecstasy. And, they might not be his kids, but damn, he loves them, every single one.


End file.
